D gray man- love affair part 2 (last part!)
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: This is yaoi which means boyXboy so if you dont like yaoi then dont continue on reading this. Sorry it isnt that long and that it end in mystery. But i didnt want to continue it on too long, more stories to come :)


Paste your docume

After a month passed Allen started acting normally again. Kanda and Lavi acted normal in front of Allen while behind his back they would secretly fight over him. Whenever they would run into each other while Allen was not there they would stare each other down while arguing over Allen's feelings. They never let Allen find out though.

Allen was sitting in the library talking to Komui about the millennium Earl and what they should do about Cross. They were both basically saying the same things. They agreed that Allen should go look for Cross in multiple towns and ask around about him, along with a group just in case they run into a possible innocence presence.

"Allen?" Lenalee said while she held a book in her arms.

"Yes?" Allen replied.

"I need to talk to you about your uh mission."

"Okay."

Allen got up and Lenalee practically dragged him into a private spot where they would not me heard, hopefully.

"W-what is it?"

"Who are you going to take on the mission with you?"

"I don't know do you want to come?"

"Allen, think. Kanda and Lavi, remember. You know they are going to want to come, do you really want to put up with that for however long the mission will take?"

"Lenalee they said to act normal, things are good again."

"Don't you know what is happening Allen?"

"What do you mean?"

"They are not okay with things, they act like it though. I saw them fighting about you in the hallway like they were going to kill each other. I think they are fighting when you are not around Allen, I don't think you should take either of them with you because something bad might happen, you should probably just leave without telling them and if you come in contact with them just say it was important and you didn't have time. Or if you do take them I think you should take other people with you too."

Allen thought about the situation he was in yet again. He thought hard about it and considered Lenalee's advice, but he felt that Kanda and Lavi would be good in this mission. He wanted to bring both of them along so he knew what he would have to do to avoid anything "bad" happening. He thought about bringing Lenalee and Krory along with him, if that would help him anyway. Allen made up his mind in a matter of minutes and replied to Lenalee.

"Can you come with me? And can you ask Krory to come too?" Allen said while still thinking of other things that could help him in this situation.

"Yeah I can come; I need a break from my brother anyway."

"Come where?" Kanda said as he seemed to sneak up on Allen, so in a response Allen jumped and quickly turned around.

"Uh, well we are going to go look for Cross." Allen said.

"Do you know where to start looking?" Kanda asked.

"Not necessarily, but you know we don't have any better options. I was thinking of asking Krory, Lavi, and you to come too. Do you want to?"

"Sure, did Lavi say yes yet?"

"Well we haven't asked him yet."

"Make sure to tell him I'm coming too okay."

"Um- okay, but why?"

"Don't you think it's important to inform the people you are asking to come about who else is going to be coking too?"

"Oh yeah, I guess it is."

Kanda pulled Allen away from Lena lee and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Allen kept asking what Kanda was doing and where he was taking him, but Kanda stayed silent. Eventually Allen just followed without him having to drag Allen.

When they reached Kanda's room he threw Allen onto his bed and locked the door. While Allen was recovering Kanda got on top of him and started to take of Allen's shirt.

"Why did you decide to take Lavi with you?" Kanda said as he held Allen's hands above his head and put his free hand on Allen's chest.

"I-I thought he would be useful, but I invited you and other people so that nothing would happen."

"Do you really think inviting other people would help?"

"Kinda."

"You're an idiot, I know I told you to act normally around us, but I take it back. You know how I feel about Lavi, and I am not saying that you can't be friends with him but I am telling you not to be with him when I am not with you."

"Okay."

Then Kanda smiled and rushed his fingers through Allen's hair. Then Kanda got close to Allen's ear and said "Good boy."

Kanda kissed Allen and started un-buckling Allen's pants. When Allen noticed this he pushed Kanda, but it didn't help. Kanda stopped kissing him and asked why he pushed him but Allen stayed quiet and blushed. Kanda knew why Allen pushed him and smiled as a result.

Kanda continued what he was doing and Allen avoided eye contact because he felt too embarrassed. Allen realized what was going on and it clicked inside of him. He wasn't really ever going to be the same between those three because of his actions. He couldn't fix it, but it still hurt him knowing that fact. There was nothing that could change no solution. But Allen found himself okay with this fact.

nt here...


End file.
